Adex Zarvok Burns
Adex Zarvok Burns is a major protagonist within the Zarvok Federations continuity. He is the lead founder of the Zarvok Federations, and is also the head of the Council of the Federations as the role of Faction Leader. He is typically busy, but still finds the time to spend time with his friends and family, and even get involved on the battlefield. Basic Info Birth Name: Adex Zarvok Burns Age: 39 Gender: Male Species: Sentrium Mobian Height: 3 Foot and 9 Inches Weight: 87.5 Pounds Eye Color: Orange (Normal) Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): February 7th, 3198 Location of Birth: Tashiyki Village, Downunda (Australia), Mobius Occupation: The Zarvok Federations (Faction Leader/Lead Founder) Nicknames: N/A LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Easily Angered, 10 is Rarely Angered): 5 Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 5 out of 10 Perception: 7 out of 10 Endurance: 5 out of 10 Charisma: 5 out of 10 Intelligence: 7 out of 10 Agility: 4 out of 10 Luck: 1 out of 10 Total: 34 out of 35 Physical Appearance Adex Zarvok Burns is a red furred, Sentrium Mobian Hedgehog, weighing about eighty-seven point five pounds and stands at three foot nine inches tall, while also having orange eyes, along with long spines behind his head as well as four bangs upon his forehead. He usually has his BFT-HUD on his forehead, with his C-T34 Plasma Shotgun and Bemavo Grenade Launcher strapped onto his back via black holsters, and his Rackersand sheathed in a scabbard on his right hip. Standard Attire Adex usually wears a orange T-shirt underneath a black overcoat with a orange stripe going vertically across the middle of his coat, with two red stripes going across his waist, one stripe across his sleeves, a small red nametag on the upper right chest, and a orange star on top of the left sleeve, while also wearing black sweatpants with four exterior pockets, two of them red and two of them orange, along with red gloves with a black circle on the back of the palm, and black boots with a red outline on the bottom and stripe going across the middle. Alternate Attires TBA Personality Social-Wise Adex is a very understanding individual, going as far as to be empathic and/or sympathetic in some cases. Along with being understanding, he is also a very caring person, though occasionally he can get serious if the situation calls for it (exp. addressing his nation). He is also one that can get himself quite busy when it comes to the Zarvok Federations, though when given the first chance he will spend as much time with his family and friends whenever possible as to let them know he puts his loved ones first. To put it simply: Adex is very understanding and caring person, though is also serious and busy when it comes to the Zarvok Federations. Combat-Wise In terms of combat, Adex can be very tactical due to his experience in the Great War, though he will usually try negotiating with the enemy to lay down their arms. When negotiation is out of the picture, Adex usually plays an offensive style, though sometimes he'll go on the defensive and support role when allies are present. He usually prefers to incapacitate an opponent during a fight rather than kill, and when given the chance he will spare that opponent. However, during war-time, this proves to be difficult as he is left no other choice than to kill any hostile troop. To put it simply: Adex is very tactical in his fights, though he'll usually incapacitate and spare opponents when given the chance. Preferences Likes: Family/Friends, Duty, Milkshakes, ??? Dislikes: Hostilities, ??? Relations with other Characters in Canon These relationships will also include official characters. Relatives * Joshua Sentrium Burns Son * Jayden Sarah Burns Daughter * Savanna Verdia Burns Wife (Deceased) * Nora Greene "Wife" Allies/Friends * Sir Charles the Hedgehog Squadmate * Jules Hedgehog Squadmate * Bernadette Hedgehog Squadmate * Amadeus Prower Squadmate * Rosemary Prower Friend * Isabella Mongoose Friend * Sally Acorn Friend * Hope Kintobor Friend * Madison Lipson Sedvor Friend/Subordinate * Advisto Metronis Ally * Larhonda Rosado Schmidt Ally * Romar Schroeder Schmidt Ally * Randa Nicola Gwendolyn Ally * ??? Neutral/Rivals * Connie Ethel Darden Acquaintance/Subordinate * Sada Backus Dorsey Acquaintance/Subordinate * Mark I Fulgore/Delta Acquaintance/Subordinate * Maximillian Acorn Superior * Elias Acorn Acquaintance * Harvey Who Acquaintance * The President of the United Federation Acquaintance * Abraham Tower Acquaintance * ??? Enemies/Hostiles * Black Death Enemy * Eclipse the Darkling Enemy * Xorda Enemy * Ixis Naugus Enemy * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Enemy * Snively Robotnik Enemy * Black Doom Enemy * ??? Equipment Weapons Modified C-T34 Plasma Shotgun The modified variation of the C-T34 Plasma Shotgun is a highly advanced shotgun that fires a widespread shot of plasma when fired, making it very effective at point-blank range, but loses effectiveness at farther ranges. Adex's modifications to the shotgun give it a configurable automatic and semi-automatic rate of fire, along with a comfort grip and a reflex sight to give it more effectiveness. The shotgun still obtains it's maximum ammo capacity of forty shots per battery however, with said ammo capacity able to run out quickly if it's automatic configuration is used excessively. Modified Bemavo Grenade Launcher The modified variation of the Bemavo Grenade Launcher is a Anti-Infantry weapon that uses two kinds of grenades much like it's original variation. However, the types of grenades able to be shot are instead electromagnetic and napalm grenades. The electromagnetic variation fires a grenade that is able to be remotely detonated to precisely time it's detonation, and upon said detonation the grenade will disperse a electromagnetic pulse that will effect anything within a thirty feet radius. The napalm variation allows for a more head-on approach style (due to it not able to be remotely detonating), as the napalm grenades detonate upon impact, making it more useful in frontal-confrontations. However, when impacted, a fifteen feet area would be effected by a canister of napalm within the grenade, allowing for area damage (some form of distance is needed to remain unaffected by the napalm) and making it highly effective against infantry. Rackersand (Modified Model 1832 Foot Artillery Sword) The Rackersand is Adex's sword that resembles that of a Model 1832 Foot Artillery Sword, which was a blade that he used during his time in The Great War. While normally the sword's size would be 25 inches in total, the sword is actually miniaturized to half the sword's size, which is 12 inches in total size (having a 3 inch hilt, a 2 inch crossguard, and a 9 inch blade). The sword itself has been modified to have a steel hilt (instead of a brass one), with the blade's material remaining unchanged. The sword's effectiveness in combat varies on the situation, as in the armor/shield and weapon it's going up against, as well as the skill of the opponent. Gadgets Zarvok A1 Drone Platform The Zarvok A1 Drone Platform is a personal platform able to be commandeered by Adex when available circumstances are applied. The platform itself acts like a hive-mind to the drones within it's hangar capacity, with said capacity being fifty A1AD and fifty A1SD drones, relaying simple orders given by Adex to the deployed drones in a more complex state. The platform however does not have any defensive weaponry, and is moderately armored/shielded, so it is somewhat unprotected without it's drones. When a platform is destroyed, any drones linked to it are automatically disabled, and will likely remain that way until said drones relay to a different platform. In total, Adex possesses only five of these platforms and can deploy all of them if needed be. If one or more are destroyed during combat, Adex is more than capable of replacing them with the resources of the Zarvok Federations (though he will put other priorities over his own to ensure his reconstruction doesn't get in the way of any other project). As for any drones damaged/destroyed during combat, the platform has on-board mass and energy reserves, as well as a mobile atom construction system, that allow said platform to repair or replace any drones. Zarvok A1AD Attack Drone The Zarvok A1AD is a unmanned attack VTOL that itself is lightly armored but heavily shielded. The drone comes with a variety of armaments, the most common being two 5mm armor-piercing miniguns and electromagnetic missile launchers on it's sides, while sometimes it comes armed with two railguns on the sides and a plasma ray cannon on the front, or even a plasma rotary cannon on the front and two explosive missile launchers on the sides. The drone's light armor allows it to be highly maneuverable and fast, but when depleted of it's shields then it is highly vulnerable to destruction. Zarvok A1SD Support Drone The Zarvok A1SD is a unmanned support VTOL that itself is moderately armored and shielded. The drone doesn't come with any armaments, but itself comes with support devices that include healing up a variety of wounds, with the maximum healing able to heal up external wounds and heal organs with minor damage, along with able to project a defensive mobile shield that can protect someone that has the shield projected on them. One drone by itself heals wounds somewhat slowly with it's defensive shield only able to block a few number of attacks, however more drones concentrated on one person will allow the healing to progress faster slightly and the shield hit counter increasing by two for each drone. Modified Battlefield Tactical HUD The Battlefield Tactical HUD is an aviator sunglass like device that allows Adex to see the entire battlefield he's on from a bird's eye view, communicate with Zarvokian military units, friendlies, and other valid users. Adex's modified version of the BFT-HUD allows him to communicate with any deployed Zarvok A1 Drone Platform and it's drones, along with coming with a single slot for SD cards or even valid A.I chips, and a counter of how many drones are deployed from each platform, and how much are destroyed. Abilities (Powers) Ice Creation/Manipulation Inherited Inheriting this ability from his mother, Adex is able to create and manipulate Ice, allowing him to create immense attacks and defensive barriers with this ability. In order to conjure Ice however, he requires the need of water molecules around to create ice, therefore limiting his capability to conjure ice. However, he is able to directly control as much Ice that is around at the present location, able to manipulate them into any form he desires (so long as there is a sufficient amount of ice). Depending on how much Ice he is controlling, he drains up some amount of stamina, with smaller and thinner pieces of ice usually consuming less stamina than with bigger and thicker pieces. Abnormal Speed Although not incredibly fast as Sonic (i.e speed of sound), or any other speed-type characters, Adex is able to reach speeds that a normal individual cannot achieve. He is able to reach speeds up to 110 MPH at the max, with a 75 MPH max acceleration speed. With his speed, Adex is able to execute attacks at a faster pace, as well as being able to dodge other opponent's attacks. However, the faster Adex runs, the more stamina that he ends up using. Dark Sentrium (Rage Ascension) Dark Sentrium is typically Adex's rage ascension, which is only accessible if he reaches a certain state of anger... or worse: rage. Since Adex is not as easily angered than some Sentriums, the chance of him entering this state is somewhat low, though he can still go into this ascension in battle and even casual conversation, provided if he's ticked off enough. Within this ascension, he will be given access to dark energy attacks and teleportation, where he is able to teleport at distances at the maximum of thirty-five feet. Adex's appearance isn't really changed much, safe for the fact that his eye color is replaced with black sclera with yellow irses, which is only possible because of his Sentrium heritage. Other than that, his appearance is basically the same. Signature Attacks (Special Attacks) Attack Drone Swarm TBA Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Swordsman During the time of the Great War, Adex was a magnificent swordsman, performing with great skill with his sword. Over the years however, after not using his sword for a while, his skills have rusted and is currently not at the peak of his skill, though he seeks to improve his skills to be once more at their prime. Advanced Equipment Adex possesses a multitude of highly advanced Zarvokian equipment, ranging from his modified C-T34 Plasma Shotgun, to the microchip that gives him control over the Zarvok A1 Drone Platform. Speedy Perception Because of Adex's abnormal speed being able to reach up to 110 MPH, along with his perception being Lvl 7, Adex is able to counter/dodge attacks with little hassle (However it usually depends on the attack), making Adex a highly troubling opponent. Weaknesses Adex has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know his weaknesses, then you must take the time to figure them out by reading his page Appearances This is a list of any and all appearances Joshua has made, whether it be in a story or roleplay. Canon * The Great War (Zarvok Continuity) * Zarvok - Buthuaian Confrontation * Not Far Away from Home * The Awakening * Liam and Blade: The Zarvok Journey * Moral Ambitions * Invasion of the Black Arms: Black Doom's Return * Naugus Resurging * Phantom Investigations * ??? Non-Canon * War for Mobius * ??? Unknown/Variable * ??? Backstory/History (3208 - Present) TBA Trivia/Fun Facts # Adex's Support and Attack Drones have inspiration of that of Sans' Gaster Blasters from Undertale. # Originally, Adex wasn't going to have the ability of 'Super Speed'... However this changed later on so that way Adex can be a more difficult opponent to other Speed-Type Characters. Gallery Want to make some Art on this character and view it to the community? Hear ya' go. Go nuts.